Cy-Bugs
The Cy-Bugs are a race of robotic bug-like creatures and are the secondary antagonists in the Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph. They serve as the generic enemies in the mythical game Hero's Duty. Because of some of the failed programming of Hero's Duty, Cy-Bugs are unable to tell the difference between the game and real life, meaning they are truly malevolent creatures unlike other characters who are merely villains in their games only. This forces the heroes of Hero's Duty to constantly battle the bugs to prevent them from destroying the entire arcade. The Cy-Bugs are not only intimidating in appearance, they are also very powerful. Background The Cy-Bugs, as their name suggests, are robotic creatures resembling insects. Like their models, they are instinctive and only have three motives: kill, eat, and reproduce. They attack in swarms and devour anything in their path, making them even more destructive. Because they were designed to be primitive and bestial, they are non-sentient and dangerous beings in both game and reality as opposed to villains who are simply evil in their game. This effectively makes them viruses if released in the game world. In their game, their eggs are kept at the tower for every new game that starts, as they are native to the program and cannot be removed. Hatchlings are quite vicious like the adults and grow at a rapid rate. A single Cy-Bug can lay hundreds of eggs given it has proper conditions to survive and sustain them.The most notable, and deadly, ability the Cy-Bugs contain is turning into anything they eat, be it organic or inorganic. Devouring video game characters causes them to inherit their victim's characteristics and possibly their mind. Though they are mighty opponents, the Cy-Bugs do have weaknesses. Laser guns from Hero's Duty and other weapons can destroy Cy-Bugs as long as the guns aren't eaten, otherwise the Cy-Bugs can use their own foe's weapon against them. Their greatest weakness is their attraction to immense rays of light, similar to a real bug's attraction to a bugzapper. Once they sense a form of light, the Cy-bugs cannot stop themselves from heading towards it. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph The Cy-Bugs first appear in the 1st-person shooter game, ''Hero's Duty, preparing to attack a fleet of soldiers. When Ralph interfered with the game, one of them came close to nearly killing Ralph and the player. This forced the soldiers to end the game early and stopped the swarm by launching the tower's beacon of light, immediately attracting the Cy-Bugs and killing the swarm. Later, Ralph climbed to the top of the tower to achieve the gold medal and accidentally hatched one of the eggs at the top. The hatchling clung to Ralph, causing him to become disorientated and fall into an escape pod. The two were launched out of the tower into Game Central Station and then into Sugar Rush. The hatchling quickly grew and ate away some of the escape pod and proceeded to attack Ralph, however Ralph then flung it into a pond of extremely sticky goo, where the Cy-Bug seemingly drowned. It is revealed, however, that the Cy-Bug survived and burrowed its way underground. It found a candy root and tried to eat it, and transforms into a colorful candy hybrid as a result. Sergeant Calhoun later discovers its massive nest, where the Cy-Bug had quickly reproduced and created more candy-bug hybrids by feeding its offspring with the indigenous sweets of the land. The creatures make their move when the race begins, and destroy everything in site. The attack enforces the evacuation of the Sugar Rush residents, but leaves the racers Vanellope von Schweetz and King Candy in danger. Vanellope escapes, but King Candy gets swallowed by one and ends up taking control of it, turning into a viral hybrid monster, and becomes the Cy-Bugs leader. Ralph realizes the only way to stop the swarm is to create another beacon of light out of Diet Cola Mountain's eruptions. Though the King Candy monster tries to kill him, Ralph ultimately succeeds in erupting the mountain and draws in all the candy hybrids. The beacon kills all of the candy Cy-Bugs, including King Candy, for good. Trivia *The Cy-Bugs' power to assimilate anything they eat into their physical structure is probably a joke on the saying "You are what you eat". Gallery CyBug_Juvenile.jpg|A Cy-Bug juvenile CyBug_Base.jpg|A normal Cy-Bug cybugdeath.jpg|Cy-Bugs death Wreck-It-Ralph-Movie-Review-Heros-Duty-FPS.jpg Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Robots Category:Bugs Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Secondary Antagonists